bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tidal Dragoon Zephu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20025 |no = 793 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 167 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54, 93, 96, 99, 102 |normal_distribute = 8, 6, 6, 8, 6, 6, 30, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |bb_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 20, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A dragoon who protected the royal family of the Sama Kingdom until the very end during the great war with the gods. Zephu, who continued to fight even after having rescued Prince Arius, fought so arduously that both his soul and his body began fusing with those of his dragon. His beloved lance went through the same transformation, and under the new name "Ice Dragon," became an extension of Zephu's own body. However, Zephu knew that the more he strained both his mind and body, the closer it would bring him to his death. |summon = I am a knight. Once I pledge myself to you, I shall follow you to the end. |fusion = In my current state, I can muster unlimited power. If my body can take it, that is... |evolution = I'm neither a human, nor a dragon. I am both human and dragon. Do you understand that? | hp_base = 3970 |atk_base = 1279 |def_base = 877 |rec_base = 686 | hp_lord = 5822 |atk_lord = 1849 |def_lord = 1631 |rec_lord = 1483 | hp_anima = 6565 |rec_anima = 1285 |atk_breaker = 2047 |def_breaker = 1433 |atk_guardian = 1651 |def_guardian = 1829 |rec_guardian = 1401 |def_oracle = 1532 | hp_oracle = 5525 |rec_oracle = 1780 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 320 |def_bonus = 320 |rec_bonus = 560 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Blinding Light |lsdescription = Huge boost in damage dealt during Spark |lsnote = 75% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Raging Hail |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on single enemy & probable Weakness effect |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Dragon Blizzard |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & chance of inflicting a random status ailment |sbbnote = 40% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = undefined |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20024 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}